


White Flag

by handofmidas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU HBP, F/M, Mentions of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handofmidas/pseuds/handofmidas
Summary: They can no longer afford to be enemies...An AU HBP battle scene.





	White Flag

Too many have died. Too many familiar faces are among the bodies littering the castle.

The survivors are crying and pleading, clinging to the dead as if their tears will be enough to bring them back to life. The stench of death and blood is everywhere and it’s all she can do to keep from screaming. With every turn she finds another fallen friend, and by the time she reaches the grounds she is almost at her breaking point.

It is then that she sees him, standing only feet from her, his grey eyes veiled with fear and his hands shaking slightly. With a cry of relief she embraces him.

She hears the soft thud of his wand hitting the grass as he reciprocates. He is there, and real, and alive.

“Hermione,” he murmurs into her shoulder.

“Draco.”

Both of them refuse to leave the other’s side, even after the night has passed and the sun appears on the horizon. They can no longer afford to be enemies; war is too high a cost to pay


End file.
